Typically, a cooking apparatus such as a range includes channels that exhaust emissions from a heating element. Conventionally, a control panel and/or a bezel are located at an exit that exhausts emissions of a high temperature. The emissions rise upwards from within the cooking apparatus and can raise the temperature of the bezel and the control panel to the point that discoloration and melting of the controls can occur. The emissions can also cause excessive heat issues at other areas surrounding the exit.